


Wallpaper; mcdanno, a study in gray scale

by Fulltimegoddessofmischief



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulltimegoddessofmischief/pseuds/Fulltimegoddessofmischief





	Wallpaper; mcdanno, a study in gray scale




End file.
